The Fool
by The Gabby Effect
Summary: The Fool did her wrong now she's too far gone. If she's lonely, she won't be lonely long.
1. Chapter 1

***Never thought I get the urge for a one-shot Gabby fic... but here it is... at least I thought it was - hehe - **

**you want more? You got it!**

* * *

A/N got this idea after listening to Clay Walker: 'She won't be lonely long'*

-listen to it! then read-

**The Fool**

* * *

The smoke was thick in the bar and it looked as if it was packed to capacity. This was his usual place to get nothing more than a glass of Jack and talk to a few guys that hung around here. There was nothing hip or modern about this place so it shocked him when he showed up and she was sitting on his usual stool. He had to take a second look as he approached unsure if it was really her, but her jet black hair gave her away. Her clothing on the other hand was a far cry from her skinny jeans, studded belts and rocker t-shirts. A tight short dress clung to her curves like a second skin, he had to lick his lips for second because his mouth went dry.

Taking a seat next to her he tilted his head forward to take another look just to clarify if it was really her.

"Abs?" He said softly.

She turned quickly to the familiar voice right next to her. Quickly she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Like some cliché she had brought her broken heart to a bar and was set to drown in it liquor. She had hope no one she knew frequented this bar but she was wrong.

"Gibbs." Her voice cracked.

For a moment he was at a loss for words thrown off guard by her tears.

"Abby… wh – how…" He licked his lips again. "You okay?" He finally managed to say.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she talked. He couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked with her hair undone. How they hung around her beautiful face and just how her lips stood out as if they were dipped in blood.

"… and he just left like what we had didn't mean shit." She shook her head as she looked at him. "He just left me standin-"

She was in the middle of talking when all of a sudden she noticed him, like she had never saw him there before. Her eyes drifted over his hair that hung with a slight curl above his eyebrows. His calm face and in this light he looked like temptation oozing with lust. The black snug hoodie that clung to his tone body wasn't helping her to keep from staring. Her eyes dropped down to his hand that rested on his thigh that's when she notice his jeans, god he made jeans look good she thought.

"So, that's why you're here?" He asked. His words snapping her back to this reality she looked at him.

"Yeah." She said turning away from him and downing her third glass of Jack.

He was going to speak but was interrupted.

"The usual, Gunny?" The bartender asked.

He didn't look at him but nodded as his eyes were still on his best friend sitting next to him.

"Me too." She said to the bartender before he turned away.

He watched her wipe away another tear. "Who's this guy?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter anymore." She looked at him. "All that matters is if I can afford a taxi back home." She forced a smile.

He fought the urge to reach out and wipe the tears that filled her eyes. "Don't need a taxi Abs… you got me?"

Her blood alcohol rising she replied. "Do I? Do I have you Gibbs?"

Reading between the lines he replied. "Always."

Before either of them could say another word the bartender brought them their drinks. Turning away from each other they didn't say another word as they drank the alcohol. Torn between the right thing to do and temptation they both fought their hearts insisting that what they were feeling was wrong.

People filed by them, brushing up against them and still they didn't move or say a word. Finishing their drinks they ordered another round still not saying a word to the other.

He sipped on the Jack while stealing glances when she wasn't looking. Who could not what a woman like that? He asked himself. The alcohol was now flowing through his blood and causing him to lose his battle with his heart that now ached for her. Another round Jack in his hand he looked down at the ice cubes and just watched them melt.

It seemed like hours that they sat there not saying a word when he finally looked at her. She was holding the glass to her lips as she slowly sipped the liquor from it. She was lonely and she came here so that she wouldn't be, but sitting next to her was a man who knew she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

He watched her finish the Jack that she hoped would stop her heart from aching. If she was his he would never hurt her and make her feel like she needed to mix her tears with bourbon. He loved her and he would tell her that every chance he got. She was going to know what it was like to be wanted every second, every hour of every day. His eyes drifted over her body stirring a sensation that she had always caused when she stood close to him. Tonight it was stronger and he didn't attempt to suppress it.

If tonight she was lonely she wasn't going to be lonely long he told himself. She was his best friend and he had rules that were meant to hold him back but tonight he didn't give shit. Whoever the fool was that let her go was too late because she was too far gone to go back now.

Setting her drink down she turned to face him unaware that he had been watching her. His darken blue eyes met her tear filled green ones. He licked his lips and leaned in quick capturing her lips with his as his hands rested on her exposed thighs. She took in a quick breath of air feeling his lips pressing hard against hers eventually her eyes closed. Her hands drifted up his body and rested against his chest as she let him take charge of this electrifying kiss that he deepened.

Feeling her kiss back he got lost in their first kiss that was laced in alcohol and dripped with sexual tension. What would happen after this kiss broke was entirely up to her he told himself. Whether she would want leave this as just a kiss was okay but something told him she wasn't going to be alone, not tonight and not ever. If this resulted in tangle bodies making love in the dark with his name on her lips then so be it he thought, because tonight the fool that let her get away brought her straight to him.

*poof*

* * *

**~*My bunnies have gone country!*~**

"My first one shot Gabby, thoughts"

-The Gabby Effect-


	2. Killing Loneliness

***Found inspiration in another song...***

-Dierks Bentley: "Come a little closer"-

* * *

**"Killing loneliness"**

**11:48 PM…**

Needing air she pulled away from him and rested her head against his. Her eyes still closed she took in the air into her lungs while her heart raced beneath her chest. Her mind impaired by the countless shots of Jack she still couldn't process what had just happened.

_'Did he just kiss, me?'_ She asked herself while she still tried to calm her breathing.

Finally opening his eyes he saw her swollen lips that tempted him to kiss them again. Clinching he jaw he found what little strength he had left to prevent himself from claiming her lips once more.

"Gibbs." She breathed just to see if he was still there, though she could feel his heart beat in his chest.

"Yeah?" He said, sounding a bit about of breath.

"Just checking." She replied.

He smiled at her very Abby statement.

Taking a deep breath she whispered. "Can we go, somewhere?"

Her words screamed_ 'I need you'_. Looking up at her dark eyes his whispered back _'I need you, more'._

"Where do you want to go?" He said softly.

"Anywhere but … DC." She whispered as her thumb grazed over his lips.

A smiled tugged on his lips. "You want to leave, town?" He asked.

"Would you runaway with me, marine?" She said softly.

His blood flowed with the alcohol while he was drunk on the girl who needed him, no one but him.

"Let's go." He whispered.

* * *

**1:18 AM…**

Miles outside the city limits she sat in his car leaning against the window as she watched the mile posts zip by. Since leaving the bar they didn't talk or touch let alone look at each other. The only thing she said was _'drive'_ and drive he did; past the skyscrapers, beyond the river and far out of the city lights.

She looked up seeing the stars that she couldn't see when she was back in DC, amazed that there were so many. Licking her lips she still could taste the bourbon on them and a trace of him still lingered there. Shutting her eyes she thought about his lips and how his tongue felt tangle with hers that thought was all it took.

"Stop." She whispered.

He turned to her snapping out of his thoughts that were also on their alcohol laced kiss. Without asking he pulled off onto a dirt road not knowing let alone caring where it lead. Usually, he wouldn't take his precious car down a road like this but the effects of Jack still lingered and his need to be alone with her mattered more.

Far enough from the highway he stopped his car and shut off the engine. Turning toward her he was beginning to speak but in what seemed like a flash her lips were pressed hard against his. Steadying himself by grabbing the steering wheel he let her take charge of this_ 'I need you'_ kiss. Her hands gripping his hoodie she pulled him closer to her and dragging him half across the gear box until he couldn't go any further.

She let out a moan knowing that this wasn't going to work. The passenger seat just wasn't enough room for him to come over and give her what she wanted, what she needed. One arm resting on the seat behind her and the other resting on her exposed thigh he held himself in place trying to make their kiss last longer than their first. Making the most of just how close he was to her she unclenched one of her hands and let it drop to the base of his jacket. Finding the edges with her fingers she pulled the clothing up so that she could feel his skin under her hand.

Feeling her hand touch skin that she had never touched before he let out a groan. Feeling her nail graze his skin ignited the need that he had fought for many years and tonight we was going to surrender to it completely. Pulling away from her he pulled her hand away from his body as he looked at her in the darkness.

"What?" She whispered out of breath.

He didn't say word as he titled the steering wheel up releasing his legs from underneath it he crawled over. Reaching for the lever on the seat she sat on he lifted it relining the seat behind her. He was half on her as she lay back on the seat looking up at the silhouette of him hovering over her.

"Back." He husked.

Kicking off her heels she crawled backwards making her way into the back seat. Quietly he watched her as she lay down on the leather seat of his car. Silently he made his way into the back after her. His knee rested between her legs while his other settled on the side of the seat. Looking down at her he caught a glimpse of her licking her lips which made the ignited passion in him burn hotter. Kneeling over her he watched as she rested her hands on his thighs.

She took in a quick breath feeling the muscle on his legs tense up beneath her hands. Looking up at him she rubbed her leg against the side of his strong thigh that caused her to ache more for him. Her eyes drifted over her hands that rested on him and to the bulge that undoubtedly was the effect of her sensuous position beneath him.

Holding onto the driver seat and her knee that rested against his thigh he watched as her hands drifted up his thighs then to his belt. The sound of breathing and the subtle noise from his belt being undone was all he heard as he memorized this very moment. His belt undone, his jeans unbutton he watched captivated by her body and her hands while she unzipped his jeans.

Taking in a breath she let her hands drift back down to his thigh while she looked up at him wanting more. He saw what she wanted in her eyes and reached for the collar of his hoodie and pulled it off his body exposing his torso to her for the very first time.

She licked her lips as the moonlight illuminated his body and what a beautiful body she thought. He had no shirt on under his hoodie '_did he always where his hoodie without a shirt?'_ she wondered as she bit her bottom lip. Dropping his jacket on the seat in front he turned back looking down at her. Running his hands along her long legs he slipped them under her short dress feeling the garment that he searched for. Feeling his fingers slip between the garment and her body she held her breath as he slipped them off.

With the garment gone he looked down at her as he bent her leg that rested beneath him. Bending her leg he draped it over his own while he began to settle between her legs. As he lowered himself down her hand flowed over his abdomen up over his pecs and gently gripped his shoulders. Eyes locked and breathing synchronized he leaned down and captured her lips fueling the fire they both burned with. A kiss that not only tasted of bourbon but a kiss that shattered his rules and brought down the walls around his heart. In this moment he had surrendered it all to the girl with the broken heart to show her she won't be lonely… anymore.

On the night she didn't give a shit about the fool who broke her heart she gave herself completely to the man she thought she would never have. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her as he reached down to guide himself into her awaiting body. Feeling her warm and ready for him he slipped in with ease as he watched her while her nails dug into his shoulders.

A whimper escaping her lips she arched into him feeling him for the very first time was enough to know he completed her. Shutting her eyes she felt him slide deeper as a moan echoed in her throat knowing that she had never had anyone like him before. Groaning he pressed deeper until he was entirely hers, fighting the urge to grind against her he watched her parted lips that quivered in the dark. Leaning back down he left a trail of ghost like kisses on her that lead straight to the tattoo on her neck.

Her legs tightening around his waist she pulled him deeper until her breath was caught in her throat. Laying in the dark she let him cover her in kisses as he possessed not only her body but her heart in this flaming moment. Whether she would regret this in the morning she didn't care because right now in this very intimate moment she was loving every second of it.

A night when the only feeling she felt was loneliness, thanks to the fool who broke her heart. She had found the man who knew that feeling well enough to know that he was the one to kill the loneliness with her tonight. Her name on his lips and his on hers they lay tangled in the dark touching every inch of skin that they never touched, kissed or held before… while the fool was alone tonight.

TBC...

* * *

**~*Drop A Review - I'll Drop 'The Final' Chapter*~**

"I'll let your imagination fill in the rest of the night (_flashes a Gibbs-smile). _

Back seat? eh- well w/ 'Jack' anything could happen.~

I still have my main fic to work on so I'll get back to that in the mean time; I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the first."

-The Gabby Effect-


	3. Best Mistake

*Sorry, for the _long_ wait... "School." Here's the final chapter.*

**Best Mistake.**

* * *

Dawn was breaking when her hangover was setting in while she entered her restroom. A hot shower was her remedy to soothe her aching body, her eyes shut as the water washed away the kisses he had left on her. Her sore muscles reminded her that she hadn't been with someone like him before. He made her feel like she had never made love before but last night wasn't just passionate love making, it was revenge on the fool who broke her heart. A one night stand she kept insisting, just a drunken fuck in his back seat… her eyes opened.

"Shit." She breathed as the water ran over her body.

Her hair drenched hung around her face as her eyes fixated on the tiles, but she didn't see the tiles. Her mind raced while flashes of him, the sound of heavy breathing and his name echoed in her ears. Shutting her eyes once more she forced the memory from her mind as she relived that night.

_'Standing at the door of the man she had fallen for she heard the door shut in her face. Carol was right, she told herself as she turned and walked away with a broken heart. She thought, she hoped and wished that he was different but he was just like the fool before him. She gave her heart to him and the only thing he gave her in the end was the feeling of being alone. Another fool had hurt her and here she was again her mind set on drowning the hurt in alcohol._

_She had found a lone bar that she had hoped no one she knew would go to. A glass of Jack in her hand her blood alcohol was rising as her 'I'm stupid' tears fell. Wiping her tears there she sat hoping that maybe she would get drunk enough that any stranger in this bar would help ease this hurt. Even if it was a one night stand she didn't care just as long as it was anyone. Another round of Jack in her hand and another trail of tears that's when she heard him say her name._

_"Abs?"_

Her dark green eyes opened again as she shut of the water in the shower. She stood for a moment as the water dripped from her aching body. 'Out of all the strangers in that bar it had to him' she thought. A random bar on the side of town she hope no one she knew would be that's where he found her. Crying because she had loved another fool, drunk because it was better than being sober with a broken heart. Out of everyone she knew it had to be him that she met last night.

"Oh my god." She whispered as the flood of regret filled her.

* * *

**45 minutes later...**

Pulling his red hoodie over his head he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, son." Jackson greeted him.

Frozen surprised by the presence on his father he stood looking at the old man seated at his table.

"Dad?" He replied softly.

Looking over his specs he grinned at his son who stood motionless.

"Put a pot of coffee on when you were in the shower." He informed his son.

He entered the kitchen without responding as he headed over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Pouring himself a cup of water instead of his usual coffee cause his father to question him.

"You okay, son?" Jack asked.

Swallowing down the cold glass of water he replied. "Yeah."

Jack huffed as he lifted the paper from the table and began reading. "Oh, I had some lumber just laying around. Figure you could use them they're in the back of the truck."

Setting the glass down he walked by his father. "Thanks." He mumbled as he headed for the front door.

Jackson curiously watch his son exit the house, something was wrong but with his son it could be only one thing he figured, his job.

Outside Gibbs stood with door the shut behind him. The cool air was enough to make him feel normal aside from the headache that was setting in. The events of last night flashed through his mind.

_'Parking his car he walked up to the bar seeing the usual cars that were always there. Putting his keys in his pocket he walked up to the heavy doors to the bar. Instantly hit by the heavy smoke he made his way past the unusual number of people that were there that night. Pushing pass the bodies that hovered in the smokey bar he made his way to his stool. The one place where he could just sit and drink while occasionally being visited by a fellow drinker. Tonight wasn't any different besides the fact his seat was taken by a woman._

_She sat to the bar as he stood there just watching unable to deny the similarities of a girl he knew. Her clothes weren't like her but that dress that clung to her body caused him to take in a breath. Was it her? he asked himself as he eased toward her. Coming up beside her he leaned forward to see past the jet black hair that hung around her face. _

_"Abs?"_

Taking in a deep breath he forced the thought from his mind as he headed over to his fathers truck. Walking down the path he tried to occupy his thoughts with anything but her. Reaching the back of the truck he put down the tailgate to pull the lumber from the bed. Taking a plank from the truck he began to pull the lumber when a flash entered his mind.

_'Can we go somewhere?' She had whispered._

_A dirt road, a spider web tattoo and her hands gliding over his body..._

"Fuck" He breathed as he dropped the plank back down in the bed of the truck.

Turning around he leaned against the tailgate. "What were you thinking?" He asked himself aloud as he sat up on the tailgate.

Minutes passed by as his mind went over and over the things he should have done last night trying to erase what he did instead. No amount of should have's could change what happened and no amount of rules could prevent him from feeling the way he felt about her now. She was his best friend the one girl he would run to even when there was a bomb threatening to bring the building down around them. She was his purpose in more ways than one and now she was the reason his barricaded heart had no more walls. Out of all the people that came in and out of his life she was the one he would always love but here he was in the aftermath of a drunken night with her. Alcohol laced kisses and the fool who did her wrong led to sex in the backseat of his car. Last night he couldn't deny that he did love her but this morning he was certain that he did love her in a way he thought he would never love her.

Caught up in his thoughts he was suddenly distracted by a car... _her_ car pulling up. Swallowing down what tasted like fear he sat unable to move as she parked her car.

Taking a deep breath she collected her nerves to open the door and approach him. Getting out from her car she walked up the drive way to his fathers truck where he sat quietly. Feeling her heart beat beneath her chest she walked up every step brought her closer and closer to him.

Tentatively he looked up at her seeing her search for words to speak.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

"H-hey." She replied nervously.

Keeping her distance from him she tucked her hands in her pockets. For what seemed like an eternity she stood in the awkward silence with him, trying to figure how to say the things that she came here to say.

"I... need to talk to you." She said softly.

Slowly looking up at her. "Okay." He replied.

She looked at him briefly. 'Why does he have to look so hot in that pull over?' She asked herself as she quickly turned away. Taking in a deep breath she started to pace in front of him making him even more nervous.

"Look... I -" She cringed losing the words that she wanted to say.

He was dying to speak but he needed to know what she wanted to say to him.

"Gibbs..." She tried looking at him but turned away quickly again. "um... last night. Last night I was, drunk." She managed to say.

He didn't say a word as she continued to pace.

"I was feeling like shit after he... after he, it doesn't matter. What matters is that or..." She trailed off. "What I mean is last night was a... mistake."

Like a bullet aimed for his heart the word pierced him as he looked up at her.

"Gibbs, last night should have never happened. I was there trying to get over being treated like I was nothing. I was there just to get drunk and not feel alone." Her voice cracked.

"Abbs." He said softly.

Stopping in her tracks she found the courage to look at him. His eyes met hers for the first time since...

"Gibbs, we were drunk and... we should just get back to normal, pretend that nothing happened." She insisted.

His mind was telling him to agree to that and just let it be but his heart wasn't about give up that easy.

"Pretend." He said in barely audible reply.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Like nothing happened." His blue eyes looked into her green pleading ones. "You expect me to forget."

"I want you to." She whispered.

Turning away from her he took in a deep breath. "That easy?" He asked.

Dropping her gaze from him she replied. "I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"It's not." He said as he looked back her.

"Gibbs, please." She begged.

"I don't regret you and... _I'm your mistake?_" He asked with his tone of voice hinting at anger.

"You're... I mean, we. Shit, don't make this harder than it has to be." She said as she turned away from him.

"Abs... last night I was - I _wanted_ to kiss you, I wanted to not make you feel alone and now you're asking me to forget."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You have your rules. Last night was last night and now this morning I'm begging you to_ please_ just let us get back to-"

"Normal?" He asked.

Turning back to him she sniffed back the tears. "Yeah." Her voice cracked.

He slowly shook his head. "Can't... can't get over you; can't forget last night and normal what is normal for us Abby?"

She said nothing as she wiped the lone tear that fell.

"Go back to innocent hugs, my rules and kisses on the cheek? Is that normal for us? Or is normal the fact that we have feelings for each other but we're to fucking scared to face them? Maybe that's normal." He pointed out sternly.

"Gibbs, please don't. I'm fighting a lot of things this morning. My hangover, my head because I keep thinking about you, my feelings because I don't know what the hell to do with them and I'm fighting the fact that I want what I can't have."

"You'll always have me." He whispered.

Shutting her eyes she dropped her head and shook it. "No, no I can't." Her voice cracked. "You have rules and this would never work. The only reason things happened last night was because we were both drinking." She looked at him. "We had to drink to even kiss Gibbs... I had to drink to be with you. I'm probably going to have drink to get over you too."

"No matter how strong the drink is I won't ever get over you. No matter how drunk you get you won't forget me." He replied.

Slowly she walked over to him. Standing between his legs she cupped his face in her hands. Sniffing back the tears that feel she spoke softly. "Gibbs, forget me, forget that you kissed me, just forget it." She plead. "I need you to- I need you... " Her own words made her realize exactly what is was she needed. "I need you." She whispered again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered back. "I need you too, I always needed you."

Shutting her eyes she rested her head against his. "It had to be you... it had be you that found me last night. Of all the people in that bar it had to be you."

"Out of all the places that you could sit, you had to sit on my stool." He whispered.

Smiling she brushed her nose against his. "Gibbs... are you sure about this, about us?" She asked.

"Never been more sure about anything." He replied his lips millimeters from hers.

"You're the best mistake I've ever had." She whispered.

Smiling he kissed her lips soft and slow as she wrapped her arms around his neck. This kiss was not laced with alcohol and their feelings weren't brought on by shots of Jack but these were the feelings they had finally allowed themselves to express. Love, this was it in it's purest and basic form a single kiss shattered all the complications that prevented them from loving each other this way. He was hers now and forever and she was his just like she had always been, this kiss said it all.

Lost in their kiss and eyes shut they didn't know that they were being watched from his living room window. Smiling Jack sipped on his coffee as he watched them lost in their kiss.

"That a boy Leroy." He mumbled as he turned away giving them privacy once more.

Parting their lips they rested their heads against the other as he whispered.

"You're not going to be lonely any more and I'm not going to be the fool who let you go."

*POOF*

* * *

**~*THE END*~**

"Never thought my one shot would turn into 3 chapters... lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Now back to my 'Don't Belong' fic."

-The Gabby Effect-


End file.
